


Потрясающая женщина

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [5]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, Humor, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Специалист по вопросам организации труда на береговой линии оказалась старой знакомой. Или старым знакомым.
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Потрясающая женщина

Когда кузины зазвали ее с собой в отпуск, Марлин недолго отпиралась. Бекки и Стейси, конечно, балаболки каких мало, но в таком деле, как отпуск — отличная компания. Каждый день выдумывают что-то новенькое, и скучно с ними не бывает. Ну и потом, если все же Марин утомит их общество, она всегда может смыться погулять по побережью. Вряд ли они достанут ее так, что она добредет до Панамского канала, хотя — это же Бекки и Стейси…

Одним словом, предстоящие две недели на флоридских пляжах казались ей очень светлым пятном в ее жизни. До того самого момента, когда на четвертый день Бекки не налетела на коварно спрятанную в кустах цветущего олеандра колючую проволоку. Олеандр, правда, и сам был мало уютным местом для приземления, но проволока все же была перебором — как бы ни старалась администрация курорта защищать живую природу.

Марлин, понимая, что такие вещи надо решать сразу же - у нее был некоторый опыт общения с людьми, ограждающими важные места колючей проволокой, и она знала, чего ждать в подобных случаях - направилась к административному корпусу. В отличие от живописных домиков для отдыхающих тот был зданием прозаичным — длинный, крашеный в белый цвет, с окнами, забранными жалюзи. Со стороны он вообще казался нежилым, но Марлин точно знала, что впечатление обманчиво.

Внутри тихо гудел кондиционер, и ей после ослепительного солнца показалось, что тут холодина собачья. Но это ее не остановило: даже если придется вернуться сюда в шубе из походного одеяла, она выяснит, кто отвечает за эти оригинальные детали ландшафта…

Администратором оказался маленький и круглый мистер лет на десять старше нее — из той породы деятельных людей, которым лучше всего удается управление, состоящее из решения десятка вопросов одновременно. Марлин не сомневалась, что выдавит из него ответ без особенных усилий — такие люди всегда рады помочь — однако администратор, услыхав, в чем суть дела, помрачнел.

— Эм-м-м, видите ли… — промямлил он.

— Нет, не вижу! — отрубила Марлин сердито.

— Это очень… Внутреннее дело…

— Я хочу знать, кто автор этого шедевра!

— Не надо, правда же, давайте мы с вами все решим между собой, и не будем…

— Нет, мы будем! — Марлин непреклонно уперла кулаки в бока. — Откуда мне знать, что еще я обнаружу в зоне отдыха? Что будет следующим — противопехотная мина?! Кто там у вас отвечает за побережье, давайте его сюда, у меня есть к нему пара вопросов!

Мистер обречённо вздохнул, понимая, что неприятного поворота событий ему не избежать, приоткрыв дверь, он крикнул в коридор:

— Эсме, дорогая, зайди ко мне!

Где-то вдалеке хлопнула дверь — да так, словно там из пушки выстрелили — и послышались шаги. Эсме, кем бы она ни была, видимо когда-то перепутала школу моделей и пункт строевой подготовки, потому что печатные её шаги наверняка слышали все в здании. Спустя несколько секунд она появилась на пороге кабинета — для чего ей пришлось немного пригнуться, иначе бы непременно произошла встреча притолоки и ее лба.

— Что? — замогильным голосом пророкотала она. Марлин задрала голову. Ей предстояло найти какие-то подходящие к случаю слова, но в мыслях крутилось только «Ковальски, тебе не идет розовый».

Ковальски — не узнать которого было бы сложно даже Морту, а это показатель — маячил перед ней, как огромная двухметровая кукла Барби. Возможно, кто-то когда-то сказал ему, что розовый делает более женственным, и он честно попытался воспользоваться этим сомнительным тезисом. С тем же успехом можно было надеяться, что розовый чехол превратит БТР в голливудский кадиллак — как ни старайся, а форму за цветом не спрячешь. От взгляда Марлин не укрылось, что и эта одежда была носителю не по размеру. Но если мужская, как правило, была лейтенанту коротковата, то женская оказалась откровенно мала. Марлин все ждала, что батист блузки сдастся под напором костистых плеч и жалобно треснет.

— Что вы хотели? — напомнил о себе Ковальски, складывая на груди жилистые руки. На левом запястье, там, где он обычно носил водонепроницаемые часы, теперь переливался кокетливый браслет.

— Эсме, дорогая, эта мисс говорит, что ее подруга поранилась о колючую проволоку в кустах. Я же говорил тебе, это плохая идея…

— Это отличная идея, — стальным тоном отрубил Ковальски. — Нечего шастать по кустам, они там не для этого.

— У нас туда улетел волейбольный мяч, — сообщила Марлин, только бы не молчать. Ковальски опустил взгляд на нее. Ощущалось это примерно так же, как если бы его собеседница пробиралась ночью по запрещенной территории, и вдруг ее пригвоздил к земле луч прожектора со следящей вышки.

Язвительный вопрос насчет противопехотных мин так и застрял в горле, не сумев пробить себе дорогу в мир. Да и потом — кажется, ответ уже заранее известен. Если за дело тут брался этот парень, странно, что на пальме не засел снайпер. Хотя откуда Марлин знать…

— Пострадавшая обратилась к врачу?

— Нет еще. Когда я уходила, Бекки сидела на скамейке. Ей пока больно ходить, и…

— Я займусь этим, — как-то угрожающе заявил лейтенант, и спустя минуту только удаляющиеся чеканные шаги говорили, что он им всем тут не привиделся.

— Это… что было?.. — слабым голосом поинтересовалась Марлин. Маленький мистер вытер лоб.

— Это сеньорита Эсмеральда Рамирес, — выдохнул он немного задушенным полушепотом. — Наш специалист по снорклингу. Туристы норовят незаметно вытащить из воды веточку-другую коралла, так что Эсме… сеньорита Рамирес принимает меры против этих вылазок. Обычно эти люди как раз стараются выбраться из воды подальше от открытой местности и спрятать добычу в зеленых насаждениях, вот и…

— Я не об этом. Я о том что она… Он… Это же…

Мистер воровато обернулся, словно «специалист по снорклингу» мог (могла?) стоять у него за спиной и понизил голос.

— Мисс, я не слепой! — жалобно проблеял он. — Но когда ко мне приходит человек выше меня на две головы и способный завязать кочергу в узел, согласитесь, опасно спорить с ним в вопросах… самоидентификации. Поэтому, когда у нас появился… сеньорита Рамирес, я просто принял правила игры.

— Кочергу в узел? Серьезно?

— Потрясающая женщина, — с чувством произнес администратор.

— Сеньорита Рамирес… странная.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ко мне сюда явилась комиссия по каким-нибудь гендерным правам, и подала в суд за оскорбление белых транс-женщин… Или трансвеститов, или какие там еще парни носят юбки? В общем, неважно, я просто хочу держаться подальше от этого всего!

— Нет-нет, я не то имела в виду… — Марлин смешалась, на ходу срочно придумывая, что сказать. — Просто, эм… Сеньорита — блондинка с голубыми глазами, а фамилия у нее испанская…

— Она по мужу Рамирес, — отмахнулся маленький мистер. — Он был тут один раз, и спасибо что только один. Мы уже почти закончили ремонт бара, но на новый пока не готовы, так что…

— Ре…монт?..

— Мой вам совет, мисс: если профессор носит ирокез – не пускайте его в бар. Не то кто-нибудь там усомнится — то ли в его научном звании, которое по их представлениям противоречит подобным вкусам, то ли, наоборот, во вкусах, не соответствующих званию…

Марлин закрыла глаза и мысленно досчитала до пяти. Это мало помогло.

— Ладно, – решила она. — Я пойду, пожалуй, вернусь к Бекки. А то она может излишне впечатлиться вашей… сеньоритой-специалистом. Больно уж она у вас… Потрясающая женщина.

— Еще раз извините, — закивал администратор, поднимаясь с места — он был рад, что история завершилась практически бескровно. Марлин решила не говорить, что эту, с позволения сказать, сеньориту можно вообще использовать как психологическое оружие: показывать недовольным посетителям, желательно, вкупе с пресловутой завязанной узлом кочергой.

Она надеялась, что клятва Гиппократа проиграла противостояние со здравым смыслом, и Ковальски ждет ее снаружи, готовый пояснить, что это за маскарад, но надежды оказались тщетными. Если где-то ждал пациент, остановить Ковальски вряд ли бы у кого-то вышло. Разве что у пациента с более интересной патологией. Вздохнув, Марлин потащилась к побережью, морально заранее готовясь к тому, чтобы успокаивать обеих кузин и уверять их, что за ними не следят секретные спецслужбы. А еще к тому, чтобы все-таки просветить Ковальски насчет розового цвета. Кто-то же должен был это сделать, пока не поздно…


End file.
